


The First Hunt

by Fluffysminion



Series: Lost in a Dream of Mirrors [6]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Heresy - Freeform, Mutation Stage: Two, Penumbra (demon world), The Tall and the Smalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysminion/pseuds/Fluffysminion
Summary: Now that he knows what he can eat, the issue becomes how to get hold of it
Series: Lost in a Dream of Mirrors [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844359





	The First Hunt

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Jaspar muttered to himself as he watched the two figures in spiked armour kick open the door to one of the houses and move to search the inside. He reached down and unclipped the gun from his belt, slowly and methodically going through the rites to prepare it for battle. The familiar motions calmed him somewhat, but not enough to stop his hands shaking or his heart threatening to burst from his chest. He ran through them a second, and then a third, time. You’ve got to go at some point, he told himself. Who knows how long it will be until you get another chance like this. He looked back to see Nikota smiling encouragingly, brandishing a vegetable knife. Then a sound ahead alerted him to his targets leaving the building; this was his chance. He took a deep breath and charged.

He managed to close most of the distance before they had worked out what was happening. The first shot caught one of them in the chest, sending them sprawling to the ground. The second shot struck the other one in the face and they collapsed at his feet, sword falling from their hand.

It was over. Jaspar stood, frozen in place, breathing heavily and watching blood seep out over the cobbles. Unsure whether to be pleased or horrified he just stopped, staring at the bodies while he attempted to process what had just happened. I killed them, he thought. I killed them because I was hungry. And he was hungry, not as mind-numbingly hungry as he had been before he’d given in, but still painfully so. Hungry enough that the scene in front of him looked good.

It doesn’t matter how you feel about it, they’re still dead, he told himself. And now you have to deal with that. He looked over his victims, fighting the part of him that was screaming at him to bite the nearest bit of exposed flesh, trying to work out what to do next. Some of their equipment might be salvageable, the rational part of him thought. The smell the blood the blood so close so hungry the rest of him screeched. But he was used to fighting his hunger, so he began to remove their clothes and belongings, piling them slightly uphill of the bodies to prevent further damage from the blood.

And then he was free to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Not getting everything covered in blood is especially important when he still hasn't told his coworkers about his change in diet


End file.
